Circles
by AsukaCuCake
Summary: We keep running in circles, every day, now and forever, always being connected. Severing ties, lies, despair, death. A threat is coming, turning Yato and his friend's lives upside down. A feud and the decision between love, what's right and wrong. Rated M to be on the safe side. (Yatori. Yato/Hiyori) Chapter 5 is up!
1. Upcoming storm

**Circles**

**We keep running in circles, every day, now and forever, always being connected.**

Severing ties, lies, despair, death. A threat is coming, turning Yato and his friend's lives upside down.

'' Uesama '', thoughts.

'' Uesama '', speaking.

**Enjoy**!~

* * *

><p><em>''Do you believe in destiny?'', he asked her, staring at her face with a serious look.<em>

_She didn't know what to say, nor to think. To tell the truth, she didn't even know what was going on._

_He averted his eyes, looking away into the distance._

_She glanced at him, with a questioning look and he chuckeled, but it sounded hollow._

_'' For me.. I don't think I believe in destiny, but maybe there is something ultimately out there, that gets people together for a reason. Maybe that's why we met... _

_The thing that's troubling me, and maybe even Yukine.. is just that.. now that we ha-'', he stopped, taking a breath and looked at her. He didn't continue and only smiled._

_He opened his mouth and formed words, but she couldn't understand him due to the wind's howling._

She woke up with a start and looked around her room, trying to catch her breath and comprehending what this dream was about just now.

Laying her head into her palms, she could finally calm down a little bit.

''_ I've been having these weird dreams since last week... I don't even know why... and it's getting worse, too_.'', she thought and sighed.

Standing up Hiyori walked over to her window to open it, but the moment she reached the handle, a purple-haired boy, who was hanging upside down the roof, greeted her in the most bizarre way. '' Yooooooo!'', Yato shouted at her and saluted, while grinning from ear to ear.

Hiyori's eyes widened. ''Kyaaaaaa!'' She punched his face out of reflex, sending him down the roof.

He crashed into the ground with a loud thud. '' Urghhh...'', was all she could hear.

''Oh my gosh Yato! I-I'm so sorry, you scared me !'', she stammered. '' Wa- wait! I'll help you'' She shouted down and started running down the stairs, out the door and onto the street. He looked up at her dizzily. '' Jeez, is that how you greet a god?'', he said grinning at her, eventhough it looked kind of disorientated. ''Gomen Yato, but you really scared me!'' She stammed her fists on her hips looking at him accusingly.

He scratched the back of his head, laughing. '' Ah, I guess I did.'' Standing up he brushed off the dust on his clothes.

''Isn't Yukine-kun with you?'', she asked while looking at him questioningly.

'' Nah, he's wandering around town I guess. We're still waiting for a jo-'', he was cut off as his phone began to rang. '' Fast, affordable, and reliable! Delivery God Yato at your service! How can I help you?!'', he said cheerfully. '' Ah-huh, yeah, uh-huuuh. Sure. Yea. We'll be there in no time!'', he hung up and grinned at Hiyori, who was blinking at him.

'' I gotta get Yukine, we got a jooooob! Oh! And just so you know, I don't think it's good to run around in short pajamas at this kind of year'', he grinned at her and then, before she could even answer him, he was gone into nothingness.

Looking down, eyeing her pajamas, she started blushing. It had little panda patterns on it and the overall color was pink. ''Noooooooooo!'', she screamed, totally embarrassed. Running into her house again, she swore she could hear Yato chuckle from afar.

* * *

><p>'' Yu-ki-neee!'', he startled the blonde boy greatly.<p>

Yukine turned around and gave Yato a death glare. '' Don't do this again, jeez!'', he pointed out angrily. Yato just waved at him nonchalantly and spoke up.

'' We have a job, let's get your butt moved, buddy.'', before Yukine could respond, Yato already grabed his arm and they teleported to the meeting place.

'' Isn't this Tenjin's temple, though?'', Yukine asked as he looked around.

'' It is. He gave me the job, not sure what we'll have to do yet, though.'', Yato said and looked around, searching for Tenjin or any of his shrine maids.

'' Yato'', Tenjin said from behind them. ''There you are, we've been waiting for you and your Shinki.''

Yato and Yukine looked at Tenjin. '' So.. err.. what's this job about?'', Yato asked the infamous God.

Tenjin tilted his head up to the sky, searching for something. '' There have been many stormy nights lately, Yato. I wouldn't say it's something unusual, but there's something I can't put my finger on. The storms have become more frequently and also the ayakashi are becoming stronger and more powerful. If you're up to date, you should already know that there have been more and more incidents and also cases of death.'', Tenjin said in a serious tone.

Yukine's eyes widened a little bit and he looked up at the sky, searching for any clues, that what the mighty god said, was true.

Yato, however, was nodding, getting into a thoughful pose. '' Yeah, actually I did heard of it. I, myself, thought it was weird that there were so many storms.''

Tenjin nodded.

'' So, you want me and Yukine to check it out?'', he asked, making Yukine look at him and Tenjin.

''Yes, I would appreciate it if you could do this job for me. At this kind of year I am kind of busy, with bringing fortune and luck to the people who are coming to my temple.'', Tenjin said and smiled at Yato.

He pouted, being just a little bit jealous. '' Must be nice having a temple and maids and people worshipping you.'', Yato said, looking around the place.

'' Ah, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings'', the infamous god said, though he was smiling just a little bit, after all it was fun teasing Yato once in a while.

'' Ah, I don't care at all! You see, one day I have my own temple! In the middle of the city. People will come worship me, complement me, give me lots of money and praise me. Hohohoho hehe hee'', he laughed,but then started coughing.

Yukine looked at him disgusted and murmured to himself, while Tenjin looked rather lost, debating if he should laugh or plainly shake his head.

Mayu, also known as Tomone ( A/N: Yato's former Shinki ), facepalmed herself.

Yato just grinned at them. ''_ Just you guys wait, some day or another my dream will definately come true and then you will be the ones who will kneel infront of me_.'', he thought while chuckling.

The others were simply staring at him, like he had gone mad.

'' So we're going to look for these storms Tenjin was talking about?'', Yukine asked Yato and looked up at him.

''Yeah. It's been really bad lately. Especially now that the exams are up at the schools, students are getting stressed or depressed, attracting the phantoms.'', he said, looking around.

They were currently walking around the city, searching for any clues. Walking down the street, they stopped infront of a shop. The TV's at the windows were showing the NEWS.

'' _**3 more people, this week, got caught in accidents. 2 of them were students, whereas one of them got hit by a truck and the other one got caught in a hit and run accident. The third person has been found near the trainstation dead in a rift. **_[…]'', as Yukine kept listening, Yato was already turning around and started walking.

'' _There have been 18 accidents this week. And I'm sure all of them have something to do with the rising storms. It's normal that people die because of this, especially when there are plenty of Ayakashi around... but something is definately not right. There shouldn't be this many incidents in one week.'_', Yato thought.

'' Yuk-'', before he could finish shouting at his Shinki, an explosion went off, 2 streets down.

As both of them turned around another explosion went off, sirens could be heard and people shouting and screaming. Looking up at the sky he could see black fog, near the place of the accident.

''Oh shit'', was all he said, before he and Yukine started running.

* * *

><p>To be continued! Hope you guys liked it :D<p>

Also, English is **not** my native language, please bear with me :s


	2. Silly me

**Circles**

We keep running in circles, every day, now and forever, always being connected.

Severing ties, lies, despair, death. A threat is coming, turning Yato and his friend's lives upside down.

'' _Uesama_ '', thoughts.

'' Uesama '', speaking.

Enjoy!~

**Sorry that I was not active enough to put up the next chapter. I had pre-midterm exams D: Writing 6 hour long exams once a week... and I still have exams up for the next 3 weeks. 'cries' But I try to update at least once a week :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yato's P.O.V<em>**

As we got to the place where the explosion went off, we saw a burning truck right on the street and a few destroyed cars.

''_What the hell happened here?_'' I looked around and saw, just right above the truck, a 13 foot Ayakashi. ''Yukine!'' I shouted at my Shinki. He snapped out of his trance and nodded at me, transforming into my sword.

I got into my stance and jumped of the ground, leaving the destruction behind me and concentrate on my enemy. Before I reached it, the monster saw me and twitched, saying: ''**Die. Die. Die. Hopeless. Anger**,'' continuously. I gripped my sword harder and frowned.

The destruction below me and the hopelessness of the people standing there, crying for their beloved ones, only made it worse. It fed the Ayakashi even more, making it stronger.

''We gotta try cut through it evenly, before it gets worse. Got it Yukine?'' I asked him in all seriousness.

''Yeah, let's kick some butt.'', he said confidently.

I motioned my sword up and with as much force as I could manage I cut through the Ayakashi.

Landing on the ground I looked up behind me to check if everything went alright.

My eyes widened. ''_What.. the.._''

''**Die. Die. DIE**'', it became even bigger than before.

''_Shit_.'' An explosion went off again, tossing me through the air into a lamppost. Gritting my teeth I got onto my feet again, clenching my sword.

''What just happened? I cut through it, seriously!'' Yukine asked me, shocked.

'' I know. Frigging thing is too strong already. Dammit. What should we do.'' I looked around, seeing the high-voltage lines. ''I got an idea.''

I looked around, searching for something that would catch the Ayakashi's attention.

''_That could work, I guess_.'' Running into a store, that's completely devastated, I grabbed some fireworks and a lighter. '' But isn't that stealing!?'', Yukine asked me, panicking.

''Well it's either stealing or people dying, what do you prefer?'' Knowing what I meant he only nodded, even though he still felt uncomfortable about the fact that we stole something.

Running outside I sat down the fireworks and light them with my lighter. ''_Please let this work_.''

As they shot into the air leaving explosions and smoke behind them, the Ayakashi moved around, jumping into my direction.

It jumped right into the high voltage lines, paralyzing itself.

''NOW!'' I shouted and jumped off the ground in a fluent motion. Gripping my sword, I was ready to slash it. '' Give it your best Yukine!'' He only nodded confidently.

''Ha!'' I slashed right through it, destroying it.

I landed on my feet again, hitting the ground softly.

''Good job'', I said smiling proudly.

Yukine transformed into his normal form again. I ruffled his hair.

He looked at me annoyed, but still was happy that I praised him.

''What are we going to do about the destruction side?'' He asked, looking at me.

I only shook my head. '' We did all we could do for them. They're on their own to clean up this mess.''

He looked back at the mess, the Ayakashi left behind and sighed. Nodding he turned around and both of us disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiyori's POV<strong>

I grumbled at the paper in front of me. I never despised doing homework as I did right now.

Bumping my head on the table, I groaned. ''_What Yato and Yukine-kun might be doing now?_'' I asked myself.

After a few minutes of silence, I turned on the T.V.

'' _**After a truck collided with a car, causing a pile-up of cars. At least 5 people died in this incident. Around 20 people are injured, 5 of them seriously. 2 explosions went off, destroying a nearby store and ruin almost 5 appartements. Why the truck crashed into the cars, is not yet known. The...**_'' I shut off the T.V not being able to listen to more of this. Frowning I sat up and went to my window.

''What's happening lately... this isn't normal.'' I looked at my homework for just a few seconds and then turned around, leaving my body and changing into my half-phantom form.

I stepped out onto my balcony and sniffed the air.

I jumped off the balcony... right into Yato and Yukine-kun.

The three of us landed on the hard ground in a knotty mess.

''Ouch..'', Yukine rubbed his head, while Yato was lying on the ground face first. I glared at them.

''You guys always just pop out of thin air! Something bad could have happened!'' I berated them.

Yukine looked ashamed, blushing, while staring at the ground. Whereas Yato only grinned at me.''Surprise!'' He yelled at me. I only sighed, though I was happy nonetheless.

'' You both.. jeez'' I shook my head at them.

''Soo..'', Yato rubbed his head.'' Where were you heading to? '', he asked me nervously.

I only blinked at him. '' Oh!'', I exclaimed loudly and startled the both of them. '' I was coming to get you guys.'' I smiled at them.

'' Get us?'' he asked, questioningly.

'' Well you both were in town were the explosions went off, so I wan- '', he held up a hand, frowning.

''How did you know?'', he asked.

'' Well I only have to sniff the a- '', I clapped my mouth shut, before I said something embarrassing. Blushing madly, I opened my mouth to change what I said, but Yato was faster than me.

'' You sniff the what?'', he looked amused but also kind of confused of what I was trying to tell him.

Flabbergasted, I said in a high-pitched voice: '' I, no! I mean not sniff.. I-I-I I said that I was watching T.V and saw it in the NEWS. And that's when I knew that you guys were there!''

Yukine burst out laughing at my embarrassment with Yato joining him shortly

I pouted.

''Well, everything is okay now, I guess.'' Yato said, calming down from his fit of laughter.

He smiled at me in a sweet kind of way, making me blush. I looked at the ground hiding my blush.

_''What was wrong with me anyways?''_ I shook my head and looked at both of them again.

''So what's going on with all these incidents?'' I asked him seriously.

He propped up his head on his hand and looked down the street, frowning.

''Actually, I'm not quite sure myself. Same goes for Tenjin. It's weird that there are more Ayakashi's and people getting more depressed than normally. It's almost like someone is driving them into this kind of emotional state...'' he said.

Yukine nodded his head. '' It's not only that. The Ayakashi we're fighting right now are getting stronger and stronger each time we fight them.'' he balled his fists and frowned.

Silence encountered us, as everyone was thinking about the situation.

I looked at both of them. Even though they looked serious, there was also concern shown in their eyes.

''We'll find out what's happening. I'm sure of it. I believe in both of u.'' I said smiling at them.

Yukine grinned at me, giving me a thumbs-up.

Yato was looking off to the side. If it wasn't for the heat outside I would've thought he was blushing, though, why would he?

''_Silly me_'', I thought, shaking my head but still smiled at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukine's POV<strong>

As nightfall started we went through the streets in peace. I looked up at Yato, noticing that he was in deep thought.

Frowning I tried to lighten up the mood.

'' It's nice, isn't it? Knowing that there's someone out there who actually thinks about us and cares for us. Believing in us.'' I said with a grin and looked at him.

For just a moment he stopped, but he quickly returned to his usual pace.

'' Yeah. I guess so.'', he said in a soft voice.

I looked at him and the moment we passed a lamppost I stopped dead in my tracks. Eyes widening.

He looked at me in a confused way.

'' You're blushing!'' I pointed at him, grinning mischievously.

Eyes widened. Being caught in the act, his blush only intensified.

'' I-I I'm not!'' he pointed out angrily. I grinned at him smugly. '' Yeah sure. So I was also right when I thought you were blushing, when Hiyori told us she cared for us!'' I said and peered at Yato.

He started walking again, not saying anything, though I could still catch his deep red blush.

''Whatever'', he said annoyed and embarrassed.

I only grinned at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yato's POV<strong>

I was lying awake on my bench at Tenjin's temple. Looking up at the moon, deep in thought.

I rolled onto my side looking off into the distance.

'' _Of course I am happy that Hiyori believes in us_.'', I thought. '' _Why wouldn't I?'_'

Looking over my shoulder I saw Yukine sleeping, being safe and sound.

I buried my head into my arms, knowing that I was blushing.

''_ Is it that obvious that I am happy?_'' I thought embarrassed.

Being alone for so long, people forgetting you after 2 minutes, even though u just met them a second ago, was quite annoying after some time. It makes you feel lonely. Of course there are gods around, with whom you could talk, but I never was good at that. Most of them didn't even want to have something to do with me at all. And some didn't even know that I existed.

I sighed, being annoyed that I was thinking about stuff like that in the middle of the night.

Closing my eyes I tried thinking about other stuff, but my thoughts always came back to her.

Her. Hiyori Iki. **Our savior.**

Thinking about what she said today made me really happy..'', but what if she will forget us some day or another?'' I mumbled. Rolling over again, I looked up at the sky.

''That's what's scaring me the most...''. I thought, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnddd finished chapter 2. Finally... after weeks...<strong>

**Gomen!**

**I've been learning all those weeks. Midterms are coming . The really tough ones D:**

**I try to update at least a week. :)**

**Also: I'm sorry for any misspellings. English is not my native language, but I'm trying to get better ^_^**

**Off I go!~ Cya 3**


	3. Red Cheeks Puffy Eyes

**Circles**

We keep running in circles, every day, now and forever, always being connected.

Severing ties, lies, despair, death. A threat is coming, turning Yato and his friend's lives upside down.

'' _Uesama_ '', thoughts.

'' Uesama '', speaking.

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>A girl was standing at the railroad crossing, looking off into the distance with lifeless eyes.<p>

There was no reaction whatsoever, she wasn't moving nor did it look like she was breathing. As the gates came down she started moving, as if she didn't hear the alarming rhythm from far away.

As she looked down, she could see that the pavement was wet from the tears that fell down her face.

Though she couldn't understand why she would cry. Or maybe she did.

She shook her head.

Underneath her feet she could feel the ground shaking, just a few more moments to bear before she could finally leave this hell.

Her family divorced and her friends didn't even tried to understand her at all. Sometimes she wasn't even sure if she could call them friends. Why would she anyways?

Being left behind all the time, like some toy you had no pleasure to use anymore. That's how she was handled by them. ''Friends, huh..'', she mumbled quietly under the rumbling sound of the incoming train.

Memories came back. Horrible, horrendous they were. Images of the past she wanted to forget.

She could hear it now, the sound was clear and ringing in her ear. There was this really short moment where she doubted herself, maybe there was a way out of this, but it was already too late now.

She started trembling and shed one last tear before the train could hit her.

The train rushing to her at full speed and the driver only noticing too late that there was a girl right in front of him. He knew there was no chance for him to stop now. He was alarmed and started panicking.

One last prayer.

.

..

.

..

..

.

She could hear the train in the distance, the sound fading slowly.

Maybe that's what it felt like dying. No pain. No worries. Nothing.

Just for a moment she felt light, like a great weight has been lifted off of her and she could feel the gust of the wind rushing around her ears.

Being afraid, just a little bit, she started opening her eyes only to see a face just in front of her.

Purple hair, dazzling blue eyes.

Her hero?

Was he an angel to help her get to the other side?

She kept staring intensely at his blue eyes. As he looked back, he smiled at her.

'' Kami-sama at your service. Your prayer has been heard loud and clear.'' He said proudly.

Shortly after he hit the ground with a soft 'thud' and let her down.

The only thing she could do was stare at him incredulously. '' E-excuse me? What do you mean with 'Kami-sama at your service'?'' He started opening his mouth, only to be interrupted again.

''Ohmygodohmygodohmygod I've been kidnapped! No wait that's not right! Or is it?'' She started hysterically, running around in a panic.

''Oi, stop that gibberish talking you're doing right now. I did not something like 'kidnapping you' you ungrateful child! I the yatogami saved your life! You asked for it after all!'' Yato said offended.

She only stared at him.

Sighing he turned around, showing her his back and holding up a 5-yen coin. ''Thanks for the money, my job is done now.''

She gasped, searching her pockets for the money he got off of her.

''Before I go..'', he started, making her jump. '' Don't throw away life so easily just because some bad things happened. You should cherish life. There'll come a time when everything gets better, okay? Trust me. I know'' He exclaimed and waved at her disappearing into nothingness.

Looking down the road, back at the railway the only thing she could do was cry. Though she was happy that she didn't die.

After all, there could be something true about what he said.

'' Arigatou, Yato-kami-sama.'' She said happily.

* * *

><p>Hiyori stood on the steps in front of the school looking into the distance. She could see her breath coming out, forming little puffs in the air. ''It's getting colder'', she rejoiced. ''Hiyoriiiii~!'' One of her friends shouted, embracing her. '' Yama-chan'',Hiyori beamed at her blonde haired friend. Just a few seconds later Ami came running at them, being out of breath, making her long black her fall down, covering her slim face. Adjusting her glasses, she looked up smiling at them. '' Ami-chan'' Hiyori said joyfully.<p>

''Hey! Are you both ready to go into hell?'' Ami said giggling, making Hiyori and Yama roll their eyes.

''Sure sure..'' Yama replied while yawning. '' I just hope I did good on my last math exam..'', she exclaimed with a tired voice.

As the conversation went on, the voices faded away and Hiyori was in her own little world. Staring up at the gray-tinted sky, she pursed her lips, thinking.

'' _I wonder what Yato and Yukine-kun are doing right now.._.'', before she could think about anything else, she tripped at the last stair, falling backwards. Eyes widening and heart pounding; she couldn't gain ground, it made her panic.

''Hiyori!''

''HIYORI!''

Both of them shouted.

Before she could hit the hard pavement someone caught her in the last moment. Time seemed to slow down just for a few seconds as she looked at her savior.

Eyes widening, she stared into deep blue eyes resembling an ocean.

''Yato..?'' She breathed out.

'' Excuse me?'' The person came into focus. Replaced were the blue eyes by green ones, that held a mysterious depth unknown to everyone. A gorgeous blonde guy holding her bridal style.

He smiled at her sweetly making her blush.

He let her down gently and time went on in it's normal pace.

'' Kind of slippery today, isn't it? Be careful outside, okay. We wouldn't want you to fall again now, do we?'' He grinned at her and started going up the stairs, waving at her in a swift motion.

Yama and Ami only looked at him astonished and mesmerized. Yama shook her head out of stupor and made her way down to Hiyori.

''Are you okay?'' She inquired putting a hand on Hiyori's shoulder.

Said girl looked out of it, as if she was in trance.

''Hiyori?'' Yama asked again, while Ami made her way down to them.

''Huh?'' She snapped out of it, looking at her friends.

Both of them exchanged a worried glance. '' I was asking if you were okay?'' Yama repeated herself.

'' Oh..'' She replied stupidly, her mouth forming an 'O'. ''Yeah I am. Sorry to make you guys worry.'' She apologized, looking at them.

'' Jeez, just be more careful now, okay?'' Yama said taking her and Ami's hand and went up the stairs.

'' _Did I met him before? I wonder.._.'' Hiyori pondered, still being in a kind of dazed state.

What she didn't know though, was that a minor god and his Shinki were watching the scene all along.

* * *

><p>'' Did you see that? DID YOU?'' Yato hollered out and throwing his arms into the air throwing a tantrum.<p>

Yukine only stared at Hiyori walking off into the distance. '' Yeah.. so what? You should be happy he helped her, jeez.'' He intertwined his hands behind his back, staring back at Yato. He gave a jump the moment he saw Yato glare at him with squinted eyes.

'' I could've helped her, ya know?'' He looked away pouting like a small child. '' And besides..'' he went on. '' He touched areas he shouldn't! That guy is soooo dead.'' He ranted on. '' I mean SERIOUSLY?! Didn't you see it?!'' Yato kept on whining making Yukine roll his eyes at him.

'' Calm down, Yato. He probably would not intend to do something like that. Jeez, you're so jealous right now.'' Yukine sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets.

'' I'm NOT jealous! I'm just... being protective!'' He exclaimed.

Yukine stared at him irritated.

And somehow, just like this, the conversation stopped with a starring contest.

Both being the stubborn type, the contest went on for a long... long time.

…

..

.

.

..

…

''Give up'' Yato said hoarsely pointing at his Shinki. '' Listen to what your master is saying'', he added.

'' Hell no! I won't lose this.'' The 14-year-old boy answered angrily.

He could feel his eyes burning at the back of his head and it was already hard to keep them open. Knowing the state he was in now, it would only take sec-

''You blinked! I win. I WIN.'' Yato boomed falling to the ground taking deep breaths and closing his eyes, resting.

Yukine blinked. He did no such thing during the contest.

'' What.. the.. I DID NOT! You cheater!'' He punched his hands into fists looking at his master enraged.

Yato held up a hand. '' No no no. Your master is ALWAYS right. Okay? Yep you got it. I'm right. You're wrong. End of the story.'' He said and Yukine could swear he saw Yato smirking behind his purple bangs.

''Whatever.'' He was too tired anyways to do anything anymore.

Sitting down he rested his eyes, closing them and breathing in the cold air.

''Yukine-kun? Yato?'' Someone said from behind, startling both of them at the same time.

Yato looked at her, while Yukine turned around staring up at her face.

''What are you doing here?'' Her head tilted to the side looking at them questioningly. She blinked and then her eyes widened.

''What happened to your eyes! They're all puffy and red? Did you cry? Is everything alright?'' She got down on her knees in a swift motion and took Yukine's face into her hands making him blush and spluttering. She looked at him worried.

'' I-I we-we we ar-'', he started though he couldn't finish, as she was alright making her way to Yato.

The jersey wearing god stared at her surprised. She also took his face into her hands, checking if there were any wounds or traces of what have occurred to them.

His eyes widened and he started blushing, though he didn't say anything. She might not have noticed but he was looking at her as if in trance.

Yukine watched him puzzled.

''Your face! It's burning!'' Hiyori stated worried, looking into his eyes.

For the first time in a long time, Yato was speechless. There weren't words to describe how he felt inside. There was this weird tingling sensation inside his tummy that made him wonder what was happening.

He swallowed. Breathing became harder.

''_Her face. Her face is too close_.'' He thought.

Yato felt like standing in front of the sun. Burning hot. Was he running a fever?

No. Gods don't get fever.

What was it then?

He couldn't understand.

''_Does she notice that I'm sweating?_'' Yato started wondering panicky.

''Yato! Yato! Are you alright? Hellooo?'' He could hear her voice full of worry.

He blinked.

All of a sudden everything was clear again, he could breathe normally again and started staring into her eyes.

''Ah. I'm sorry, I kinda space out of it.'' He rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously.

Hiyori looked at Yukine for answers, thought the blonde boy only shrugged his shoulders.

''Okay then.'' She said smiling, though she still wasn't satisfied with his answer.

Awkward silence befell them, like a heavy fog.

'' You know..'', Hiyori started, getting Yato's and Yukine's attention.'' You both can sleep at my place. My brother isn't going to be home for a long time, so you both can have that room.'' She said smiling, thought, before Yato could protest, she held up a hand silencing him. '' It's getting colder Yato. I wouldn't want Yukine and you getting a cold. And besides, there's nothing to lose anyway. My parents can't see you, so it's okay.'' Hiyori finished beaming at them leaving both guys speechless.

Yukine looked at Yato desperately, almost begging him to say 'Yes'.

The purple haired god scratched his head and sighed. '' Sure, why not. Thank you very much for your kindness'', he mumbled embarrassed.

Yukine and Hiyori grinned at each other.

Yato only smiled, looking away, a blush tinting his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnnnnnnd that's it for today. I guess. Sigh.<strong>

**My exams are over... but nope, my teacher's still think we have too much free time.. I have to make 2 presentations, Homework ( Lots !LOTS!) and some minor tests.. if that isn't enough yet, oh jeez.**

**Well I guess I have to cope with that.**

**_Yama is the blonde haired girl with short hair _**

**_Ami is the one with black long hair and glasses_**

**Off to go!~**


	4. A glow in the dark

**Circles**

We keep running in circles, every day, now and forever, always being connected.

Severing ties, lies, despair, death. A threat is coming, turning Yato and his friend's lives upside down.

'' _Uesama_ '', thoughts.

'' Uesama '', speaking.

'' **Uesama** '', Shinki's voice when they're in their weapon form

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>A dim light shone in the room, it gave off a bluish glow that fell on the wall and Yato's face.<p>

Out of boredom, and mainly because he couldn't sleep, he started playing with his phone, checking his twitter account once in a while. Turning his head he looked at Yukine for some time, watching him sleep. His shinki didn't even know that the light was turned off, that's how deep his sleep was.

Smiling a little, Yato once again looked at his phone. He didn't have a clue what to do with his free time.

Going outside or maybe annoy Yukine and Hiyori?

He only shook his head. Dumb idea indeed.

Grumbling he flipped his phone shut and was surrounded by darkness. He hated being alone with his thoughts, it was never a good thing, especially when he couldn't stop thinking about that one thing that made him cringe, where ever he was.

Being alone.

It's not like he didn't have people around him or that he had no one to talk to. He just simply felt alone, even when people surrounded him he never could get rid of the loneliness.

He couldn't be happier for having met Hiyori, especially after she told him she would stay with him forever.

But... there was always this voice in the back of his mind, telling him that it's all a lie, a dream that can't go on forever. And if he's not careful enough it will shatter into pieces, vanishing one after the other, till he's left alone again.

He shut his eyes tightly. It was no good thinking about it, but he just couldn't stop, because after all this fear would haunt him forever.

Before his train of thoughts could get any worse, something or rather someone grabbed the back of his jacket. It was only a soft tug, but he could still feel it.

He slowly turned his head around, and even though he couldn't see a thing, he knew that Yukine was lying beside him, sleeping soundly, but somehow reassuring him that everything was alright.

Yato had people who believed in him, people who wouldn't leave him. Maybe he could trust their words and for once forget all the fears he held inside.

Enjoy life, even if it wouldn't last long.

"Thank you…Yukine...Hiyori… and everyone else", he softly murmured into the darkness.

He smiled one last time, turned around and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>" Veena." Vaisravana's shinki Kazuma said in a low but attentive voice.<p>

She ignored him and smashed her fists on the table in anger. "This runt!", she called out angrily.

Kazuma fixed his glasses and stayed calm. "We have no proof that what is happening outside is Yato's fault."

She grumbled. "I know... The whole situation itself reeks of trouble… trouble known as the Yatogami's trouble! He probably got into a fight with Kofuku." Turning around she huffed out a sigh. She knew this wasn't true, all she wanted to do, was to blame someone for all that's happened.

"You know that is not true. He wouldn't do that.", Kazuma said, sighing. "Besides, he wouldn't be able to get her that far, also, the storms she's creating wouldn't make that much trouble", he added.

Vaisravana looked at her lead shinki for a long time. As she turned around, looking outside the window, she responded with: "You don't know what Kofuku is able to do… but yes, I do not think Yato is the reason for all of this. I just want someone to blame. He's the best choice."

She squinted at something outside. Kazuma only sweat-dropped and shook his head.

Silence fell upon them.

The blonde haired war god was still watching the 'thing' outside, trying to figure out what it could be. It was too dark for her to make out, though for all she knew, it was most probably something dangerous.

Before Kazuma could say something again, Vaisravana stopped him by holding up her hand. She leaned forward as something started to glow in the darkness. "Kazuma! Let's go!" she shouted out and started running out the door to get her other Shinki's.

Kazuma followed her silently in a full out sprint.

* * *

><p>"Kazuma, can you detect the suspect and try to identify it?" she inquired. No answer. Then: "<strong>Yes, it is heading south-east from here, about 1 to 2 miles from here. If we're fast enough we can make it before 'it' is there<strong>", he responded. Vaisravana only nodded at this. Staring down, she could look at Kuraha, now in his lion form. '' Can you make it there within 2 minutes.'', she asked, biting her lip unconsciously. "**Yes my lady, I will try my best**", the lion replied while nodding his head.

"Thank you", she said softly, smiling at him.

Turning serious again she ordered him to follow Kazuma's directions, jumping over buildings and different kind of fields under them.

As they came near, she could get a glimpse at a big neon-like looking light bulb. Frowning she made Kuraha stop, trying to grasp the situation at hand.

"_What's that?_" she thought, squinting her eyes at 'it'.

The 'light bulb' moved, destroying 3 power lines while doing so. The electricity was cut, resulting in a blackout for two areas of the city. The light around Vaisravana went out, engulfing her in darkness and the only light that illuminated the street was the one glowing off the monster.

"_It's so weird... I thought I saw something else back in my room_", she thought and frowned. Getting back to the situation at hand, she drew her gun, ready to fire. She glared at the glowing monster and pulled the trigger and shot, though before she could hit her mark, the purple glowing thing vanished; right before her eyes.

"What!" she belted out. Whipping her head around, manoeuvring Kuraha out of the way; she barely avoided being smashed by a big purple hand that came down on her.

Eyes widening she ordered Kuraha to jump. The building under her was destroyed in mere seconds, leaving piles of scrap behind.

She tried shooting again and even though she never missed a hit, she couldn't kill it.

"Kazuma!" she shouted enraged "what the hell is going on!?" Gripping her gun harder, she was ready to shoot again, only to be thrown away and off of Kuraha, right onto the riverbank.

"**I-I'm working on it!**" Kazuma stammered out. "**It most likely has an elastic body, meaning it will repel every bullet**", he said as he analyzed the glowing monster.

Looking at Kuraha for a moment she began to think. Glancing around she tried to find out just how she could kill that thing.

"**Veena!**" her lead Shinki shouted out. It was too late; neither Vaisravana nor Kuraha noticed the incoming blow. The moment she got out the water and onto her lion she was already sent flying again onto a field.

Looking up, temporarily stunned, she could already see her being smashed by the giant hand once again.

Gritting her teeth, she tried to think of what she could do, but it was too late. Closing her eyes shut she was ready for the blow.

* * *

><p>Yato felt his shoulder being shaken, making him grumble sleepily.<p>

"Yato, Y-yato, Yato!" Hiyori shouted after some time as the god didn't want to wake up. Yato and Yukine woke up with a start, somehow butting their heads and making Yukine fall off the bed. "Ouch ouch…ouuch", his shinki whined, rubbing his head in the process.

Hiyori stared at them shocked. "I'm sorry to wake you! But this is really important", she said in a hurry. The moment Yato heard this; his eyes changed from sleepiness to total awareness, directing his gaze at Hiyori. "What do you mean?" he asked in a low serious voice, making Yukine stare at Hiyori.

She bit her lip. "I'm not sure what is happening but there was this weird glowing 'thing' outside, and after sometime the electricity was cut and almost every part of this area is without power."

Yukine's eyes widened as he heard this. Looking around he indeed found himself being surrounded by darkness and the only light was the one from Hiyori's flashlight.

He swallowed. He didn't like this at all.

"Glowing thing?" the god of war asked attentively. Hiyori only nodded at this.

Yato tilted his head back looking at the ceiling that was dimly lit. After a few seconds he turned his head back, now facing Hiyori looking at her. "Uhm… you saw a glowing thing... and... how is that... important?" he asked confused.

"I-It wasn't just a thing! Yato it cut the electricity!" she added loudly. "It looked like a monster. I'm not sure; it's hard to see at night!"

Yukine stared at both of them, but as he turned his head around to look outside the window, a big bang was heard from far away.

Everyone looked through the window now, and somewhere, off in the distance, Yato could see a glowing monster that resembled an Ayakashi, throwing stuff around.

"Oh shit", was all he could say.

Hiyori whipped her head around and looked at him angrily. "We gotta do something!"

"I know I know. Already working on it", he responded in a calm voice. Outstretching his arm, he held his hand open. "Sekki!" the war god shouted, making Yukine turn into his weapon.

"I'll be right back", he murmured. But before he could teleport away Hiyori grabbed the hem of his jacket. His eyes widened. "Hiyo-", he tried to say but it was already too late. They were teleporting and taking the girl with them, while leaving her real body behind.

* * *

><p>"-ri", Yato said in a shocked voice.<p>

They landed on grass and before he could complain about Hiyori going with them, something or rather someone flew just past them, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

As he turned around he could see Vaisravana, also known as Bishamonten, lying on the ground, battered. Opening his mouth, he was yet again interrupted by something; and by 'something' he meant that giant purple glowing light bulb, jumping past him, going to smash Vaisravana.

He gritted his teeth, hardened the grab on his weapon and jumped off the ground to where Vaisravana was lying.

In less than 2 seconds he arrived at the spot, picked up the girl and jumped up again, before he could get smashed.

Setting the blonde haired god of war down, he stared at the purple thing again. "You do realise that it's not nice to handle girls like that, right?" he yelled at the monster, only for it to turn at him, throwing a purple hand trying to squish Yato. He sprinted away, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Just saying!" he added.

Vaisravana shot glares at the yato god, making him look at her and sweat-drop.

After healing enough she stood up again grabbing her gun and aiming at the monster. ''**That won't do.**'', Kazuma said in a serious but soft voice. She grumbled. Turning her head again, she watched the jersey wearing god fight the purple thing. But it seemed like he couldn't do a thing either, because the moment he slit it, the purple ball would only go back to its normal form.

Yato glared at it. "Shit, what are we going to do Yukine?" he asked his shinki while jumping up yet again, as he had to avoid another attack.

"**I'm not sure to be honest. I don't know why our attacks won't work! Is this even a normal ayakashi!?**" he responded angrily and confused.

The fighting went on like this for quite some time. Soon Vaisravana and Yato were out of breath and it was getting harder for them to avoid dangerous attacks.

They would be at their limit soon if nothing changed.

Yato stumbled over a pile of metal rods lying on the ground, head-butting Vaisravana in the process. She whipped her head around, glaring at him. "Why you lit-", before she could finish her sentence, Yato grabbed her hand and jumped away, almost not making it.

"Shut up!" he belted out. '' I know we don't have a good relationship, but-", before he could finish his sentence Veena interrupted him. "Relationship? This isn't a relationship! I want you dead! You're my ene-"

Yato clapped her mouth shut with his hand, getting death glares from her.

"But, as I wanted to say, we're in a serious battle right now. So lay down dammit! Or do you want us getting killed?!" he hissed in a serious tone.

She was quiet for a little bit. To tell the truth she wasn't happy with the situation at all and Yato being here only made it worse. Though she couldn't deny the fact that he was right; destroying the threat first was of upmost priority.

As she nodded, he let go of her and stood up.

"**Veena.**" Kazuma said, getting her attention. "**I think I know how to defeat the monster.**" he added.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on listening to Kazuma, signalizing him that he had her full attention.

"**On your left side, south-east, 32 feet away. There's a pile of metal, the one Yato stumbled on**", he pointed out, making her look to her right, seeing the pile he was talking about.

"**Get the monster on this pile and heat up the metal; it should melt 'it'. Yato should be the bait as we will figure out how to heat up the rods**."

She nodded at that, stood up and shouted: "Yato! Get that thing over there!" and before he could protest, she glared at him. He grumbled, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay!" he shouted loudly. Waving around with his sword he caught the monsters attention.

Looking around she caught Hiyori standing near the destroyed building, watching the commotion. Vaisravana jumped on her lion again, and signalised him to go to Hiyori.

She passed Yato and made her way over to the building. Jumping off her lion she startled Hiyori in the process.

"Huh?" the petite girl squeaked out.

"I need your help", the blonde haired war god said. She pointed at the pile of metal. "We need to heat it up, can you help with that?" Said girl blinked at her. "O-oh! S-sure!" she stammered out.

Looking around she found a container with oil standing there. "I got an idea", Hiyori said, jumping off the ground and making her way over to it. Vaisravana following her.

She turned her head, to see where Yato was and sweat-dropped. Said god was running in circles, trying to hold back the monster from them. "No no no no! You won't get my jersey you friggin' thing!" Veena could hear him shout desperately.

She frowned at him in annoyance.

"Vaisravana!" Hiyori shouted out and the god of war whipped her head around to look at the half phantom.

"Can you shoot the electricity cable?" she said in a hurry. Hiyori looked behind her, seeing that Yato was making his way to them, almost being there.

Before Vaisravana shot the cable, Hiyori jumped away.

She shot the cable and a small explosion went off. The oil, now being spread over the metal rods, caught fire, heating up the metal itself. Yato jumped over the mess on top of the destroyed building and before the monster could follow him, it got stuck in the flames, slowly melting.

It made high-pitched noises and exploded, sending slime flying around.

Everyone wrinkled their noses in the process. It was disgusting to watch and it also reeked.

Kuraha, Kazuma and Yukine went into their normal form again, exhausted and trying to catch their breaths.

"Thanks, you did good Yukine", Yato said smiling and ruffling his shinki's hair. Said boy only pouted looking away, but was happy nonetheless.

As Vaisravana thanked her shinki for their help, she turned around to Yato and the others, glaring at them. "Usually I wouldn't let you go, but seeing the circumstances we were in, I will make an exception. But only for today. Mark my words" she hissed and jumped away.

Said god only scratched his head, mumbling: "Thanks...I guess?" in confusion. Hiyori and Yukine could only smile at that.

He yawned and stretched his muscles. "Let's go home, ne?" Hiyori said in a kind voice.

Yukine and Yato nodded, smiling at her with sleep in their eyes. As they started to walk away, Yato turned his head around, looking at the gooey mess, frowning. "Still, I don't understand what that thing was. I know for sure it was no Ayakashi." He turned around again, averting his gaze and catching a black shadow in the corner of his eye. He sharply whipped his head around, though he couldn't see anything.

"Was I imaging things?" he thought confused.

Yukine and Hiyori stopped, looking at him in worry. "Ne, Yato, is everything alright?" Hiyori asked, worry lacing her voice. Said god looked at her and shook his head. "Nah just thought I saw something", he stated in a funny voice, bumping his head with his fist in a weird motion, making Yukine and Hiyori laugh.

"It's probably the lack of sleep", Yukine said knowingly. Yato smiled at him nodding. "Yeah, I guess so."

The other two turned around again, heading home. And as Yato started to walk again, his face changed to a serious one.

"There was something. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnnnnd finished ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it!~<strong>

**Special thanks to my Beta Reader Shinigami Merchant!~ Thank you very much for proofreading this.**

**Off I go!~**

**P.S. Next Chapter will be up soon ! :3**


	5. Announcement

**Hello minna!**

I'm really sorry T_T I said I would finish the next chapter soon, but I didn't.

Actually I haven't really started at all.

I kind of have a writer's block... it's not like I ran out of ideas but it's just that I can't bring myself to write...

It's been like that for quite some time.. but it's not just writing, but also reading, drawing or other stuff I used to enjoy.

Not sure why that's happening but whenever I start I'm like :

''_...Hm..hnm... nah... nope.. naaah.. urgh... nhgnn...!_'' and then I just put the book away/ delete the text of my story / throw away my paper with my doodles...

_ it's annoying but nhnnnn! I can't describe it very well but nghnn! It's like I'm getting bored or dissatisfied in an instant ...

But I really want to write the story, but then there's this wall.. and.. ughhhhh

I'm so so so sorry, especially because there are people waiting for the chapter.. (most of you prolly stopped waiting or are annoyed..)

I'm honestly sorry ;o;

pls bear with me... I will try to write the next chapter.. I just dunno when that will be ;_; I'm rly rly sorry..


	6. The girl with snow white hair

**Circles (5)**

**We keep running in circles, every day, now and forever, always being connected.**

Severing ties, lies, despair, death. A threat is coming, turning Yato and his friend's lives upside down.

'' _Uesama_ '', thoughts.

'' Uesama '', speaking.

**Enjoy**!~

* * *

><p>The god of calamity flipped through a book without even looking at the pages, his mind being occupied by something different. He nibbled on his lollipop in deep thought. After some time he got annoyed and mere seconds before he closed the book, all of a sudden something caught his attention. He squinted his eyes at the old-looking paragraph. 'Yōkai' it said. Yato mused for a while, but in the end he shut the book closed and put it away on a table. Flexing his muscles, he stood up in search of Hiyori and Yukine.<p>

* * *

><p>The moment he took the last step in front of Tenjin's temple, he was greeted by a weird looking paper held out in front of his face, making him almost lose his balance, which would have ended in him falling down the stairs, though he was clever enough to jump to the side, before his beautiful face would've greeted the ground. Blinking he looked up at Hiyori in confusion.<p>

Said girl shoved the paper in his face again. Opening his mouth he wanted to ask what was wrong, but he was cut off shortly.

''Do you see this!? Do you?'', Hiyori belted angrily.

All he could do was blink. He didn't do anything, if he remembered correctly. Maybe he was drunk last night and couldn't recall. Yato made a sour looking face as he tried to remember what happened yesterday.

''Errm...uh... … huh?''

Frustrated the girl let a sigh escape her mouth. Taking a breath in again, she continued.

'' My homework Yato! It was a 21 pages article about Toyko's environment and it's economy. It took me days to finish and the deadline is tomorrow!''

He looked right and left searching for answers why she was coming to him with this.

''Uh..uhm okay?'', the god said in confusion.

She pouted and pointed at something on the paper. It was somewhat light brownish and looked like liquid soaked in. His eyes widened and he remembered what happened.

Last night he stayed up late searching books and old scripts for answers on the mysterious figure he saw the day before and as to not fall asleep he had to drink coffee, which unfortunately got knocked to the side as he propped his head on his hand.

Now that he recalled the situation he totally forgot to tell Hiyori about this.

Realization struck him and he began to sweat and shudder in fear.

''_No no no no no no she's going to kill me!_'', was what his mind told him over and over again.

She looked at him annoyed with her arms folded. As she began to open her mouth, Yato stopped her, holding up his hands to silence her. The purple-eyed girl shot him a questioning glance.

''L-look! I'm s-sorry! I rea-ally didn't mean t-to do that Hiyori! I was doing some research and totally forgot about my coffee cup.. or that I had to tell you about it being spilled over your paper.'' He mumbled the last part looking away in shame and fear.

The girl stared at him for a few seconds and let out a sigh. ''Seriously...'', she said as she shook her head. ''It's... okay'', Hiyori told him a bit reluctant. ''I just... try to figure out just how to get this right again.''

Yato let out a dramatic sob. ''Hiyooriiiii!'' He cried out with a shaky voice. ''You're the best!'' Another sob and then he hugged her, clinging to her as if his life depended on it.

The half-phantom blushed madly and couldn't get out a word to make him stop.

''The hell you doing?'' Came an irritated voice. Yato stopped his wailing, though still clinging to Hiyori and turned around, looking at his blonde-haired shinki. He blinked.

''S-stop harrassing Hiyori!'', the blonde pointed out angrily. The god grinned mischievously at him and hugged her closer only for Yukine to become angrier and more embarrassed.

Didn't he see that Hiyori felt uncomfortable? Her whole face was red after all!

''It's okay to be jealous Yukine-chan. Though there's no reas-'', before Yato could finish his sentence, Hiyori used all of her strength to grab his wrists and throw him over her shoulder into a pillar from the temple's entrance. She huffed, standing there with a red face. Yukine only frowned at him irritated at his behavior.

Lying on his back he looked up at them being upside down and rubbed his head. The god pouted.

''Hiyoriii...! I was only joking.''

Said girl only looked away clicking her tongue annoyed, still blushing madly. He only smiled.

Silence hung in the air as no one tried to start a conversation.

''What's with this commotion?'', an elderly voice asked. Turning their heads they saw Tenjin and his shrine maidens coming their way. The old man looked at Yato lying on the ground and shook his head.

''Starting a ruckus again?'' he asked.

The god of calamity only pouted.

'' We're really sorry for the disturbance Tenjin-san.'' Hiyori and Yukine said at the same time, bowing in front him him. Putting his hands up he waved at them nonchalantly. ''It's okay...I'm already used to this.'' He glanced at Yato, whom was looking at the sky, only half listening to their conversation.

'' You did a good job helping Vaisravana with the ayakashi, Yato. Yukine and Hiyori, too , of course.'' The god said. Fanning himself, he looked around. As silence once again held them captivated, he looked up at the sky with a sorrowful look on his face.

Hiyori shuffled her feet not feeling comfortable with the quiet, just like Yukine who was tapping his toes.

Yato, still lying on his back, his knees and feet against the pillar, looked up at Tenjin with a serious look. ''There's something I'd like to tell you.'' Tenjin stared down at him, waiting for him to start. There was something captivating in his eyes, telling him that there would be no joking. He nodded.

Glancing sideways Yato began talking.

'' Yesterday as we defeated the ayakashi, there was a shadow nearby. It looked kind of.. human, though the way it moved and disappeared was no where near human.'' He frowned and continued.

''I'm not really sure what it was and I'm still trying to find out. There might be a chance that what I saw was only my imagination, but that's most likely not the case.'' Tenjin mused after hearing Yato's words. '' A shadow you say? And you're sure it was not another ayakashi ?'', the old man asked, a hint of disbelieve lacing his voice.

Yato looked at him in all seriousness. ''Yes. I'm sure of it. I can't describe it very well, but the spiritual energy I felt was rather high when we fought the ayakashi. Though after we defeated it, the power source did not change, meaning there had to be something else that was causing the energy to spread.'' He pondered for a few seconds.

''Also.. as the 'shadow' left the destruction side, the energy slowly faded away.'' The god finished.

Yukine and Hiyori exchanged some glances and then stared at Tenjin for answers.

The shrine god bit his lip, thinking. Though after some time, he couldn't think of anything that the 'shadow' might be. As he looked to his right, peering at Hiyori and Yukine, he could see their puzzled glances.

Yukine looked at the ground irritated. '' Maybe it's because you're a god and I'm only a shinki, but for me... I did not feel any difference of spiritual energy at the battle ground.'' Hearing Yato sigh he looked up again at his friend and master.

''Let's just... not think about it for now. I might find out what it is... if it was something, that is. ''

Though knowing Yato he was far from giving up. It was hard for him, when people did not believe him, but he couldn't prove himself right, as there were no clues nor hints that the shadow was there.

Covering his eyes with his arm, he let out a sigh, letting the wind caressing his cheeks and making his hair sway.

'' _I know it was there. I will prove myself right and fight that thing, before it can harm any of my friends_.''

* * *

><p>Enjoying her hot bath Vaisravana was taking ,she let herself sink in even more. Although her scars and injuries from yesterday already healed, she could still feel them.<p>

Looking at her right arm with apprehension, she tried to find out what exactly was wrong with her.

Maybe the memory of the fight from yesterday was enough to send shivers down her spine. It wasn't a big deal, after all the fight was one of the easier ones. She had worse. After Kofuku opened a tear, she had to battle against more than 5 ayakashi once a day. It was okay. It was easy, but this one was different on a whole new level. The blonde-haired god didn't want to admit it, but if it wasn't for Yato, she wouldn't know what would've happened.

Hearing someone knock on the door, she answered with a ''Yes?'', only for one of her shinki Tsugaha to come in. Bowing she claimed why exactly she was disrupting her master's bathing time. Looking worried, Vaisravana stared at her questioningly.

''Uh..uhm.. you have a guest. Vaisravana-sama. It's.. the god of calamity Yatogami.'' She bowed again, leaving.

Eyes widened the god of war hopped out of the bathtub, changed her clothes and ran into the meeting hall. Half curious, half angry.

* * *

><p>Chatting with Kazuma a loud voice boomed and disrupted their conversation.<p>

'' How dare you show your face here!?'' The blonde-haired goddess shouted.

Yato blinked at her and hit his head in a silly motion. '' Just wanted to chat, yer know!'' Was the only answer she got.

The shinkis looked at him in shock.

Ticked off, the goddess wanted to launch at him, as her rage and anger were controlling her, though before she could reach him, Kazuma held up a hand to stop her, shaking his head. As she stopped she could see Yato's face clearly, even though it was facing the ground, it was different from before. The look on his face was distant but grave.

Staring up at her, he watched her face before talking.

''Yesterday when we were fighting that ayakashi, there was something bothering me.''

Being cautious, the blonde exchanged glances with Kazuma, though in the end she watched Yato again, seeing as he was still staring at her with that distant look.

''I'm not quite sure I can follow you. We killed it, so why worry about anything else? No one was harmed.'', she told him.

The god of calamity glanced at the ground again, biting his bottom lip. ''_She didn't feel it either?_''

He sighed, closing his eyes. ''The spiritual energy that was supposed to radiate off from the ayakashi, was actually coming from another power source.'' Yato explained, making everyone look at him in confusion. '' That ayakashi wasn't supposed to have that much energy anyways. If it would have had so much energy, there was no way we would have won, even together.'' He added.

Bishamonten frowned, over thinking what he said. As she looked at her advisor and friend, Kazuma, she could tell that he was in deep tought.

'' You left before us so there was no chance you would have noticed, I guess. Right after your departure, there was a shadow. It was fast and I only caught a glimpse of it. It looked like a human figure, rather than an ayakashi. And the time it was gone, the spiritual energy was vanishing slowly.'' He finished getting quiet again.

A heavy atmosphere engulfed the room as everyone was over thinking the god's words. Now that he mentioned it, there was truth behind his words.

''How could I have not noticed this?'' The goddess thought. The fact made her feel uncomfortable, especially as she was not the first one, but Yato, who found this out. Narrowing her eyes and biting her bottom lip she shook her head and looked at Yato with a straight face.

''So you say it was of human kind?'', she asked a bit irritated.

Yato merely shook his head. ''No. The shadow only looked like a human figure, but it definitely was not human or anywhere near it.'' A moment of silence and then. ''If I actually knew what 'it' looks like, I could do some research.. but I have nothing, absolutely nothing.'' He admitted bitterly, clenching his fists. Kazuma watched him for a moment and then put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. ''We'll lend you a hand in this case.'' Bishamonten stared at him wordlessly. How she would love to say 'no', but of course she couldn't. This was important after all.

''The thread's too big, knowing what power that creature may hold. '' The brown-haired shinki added.

Yato relaxed and nodded. Bowing he said his thanks and his goodbyes.

As he was gone, Kazuma looked at his master in worry.

''What should we do now Veena?'', he asked.

Silence.

She went to the window looking outside at the sinking sun. Turning around she glanced at her shinkis, waiting for her to give them the answer they needed. Shaking her head, she sighed.

''I don't know. As long as we have no further information on what we're going to fight, we can only watch and stand back. When the time comes we will do some research, before we can actually go into battle.'' Was all the goddess could tell them for now.

Kazuma looked at the others and everyone nodded. After all it was the best they could do at the moment.

''_I hope this will be dealt with easily, I don't want any more chaos than there is right now_'', Vaisravana thought.

What she didn't know was that she couldn't be any more wrong than that.

* * *

><p>As the sun went down and twilight changed into night, Yato was strolling through the streets not even glancing about as he kept over thinking the facts he had. All at once the streetlights went out and he was engulfed in darkness. Eyes widening he turned around sharply and jumping up at the last second. If not he most probably could greet his other half. Stretching his hand out he called for his shinki.<p>

Nothing happened. Shocked he looked back at his empty hand and remembered that he did not take Yukine with him. Clicking his tongue he took a step back avoiding another attack.

'' I hope avoiding is not everything you can do Yatogami. That would be a shame, now wouldn't it?'' A soft voice called out. Looking up, eyes widening he saw a women with white hair and golden cat-like eyes staring down at him from the light post. She was wearing a long white and red yukata with silver and gold lining. Around her waist was a red big ribbon to keep everything together. She smiled at him and even though she looked beautiful like a goddess, it sent shivers down his spine.

''Who are you?!'' he belted out, asking for an answer.

The women cocked her head to the side. ''Oh, you don't remember me? We met two days ago.'' Was all she said with that bitter sweet smile of hers.

'' Two days a-'', it hit him like a ton of bricks. The shadow! The spiritual energy source he felt back then. Looking at her, being cautious, he checked for any clues of what she might be. She wasn't a god nor human, neither was she an ayakashi or half-phantom. He bit his lip thinking.

The white-haired girl pursed her lips. ''I'm saddened that you need me to remind you of who I am.'' Shaking her head she let out an overdramatic sigh. ''I was actually hoping to find that sweet little boy with you.''

He took in a fighting stance. ''Why's that?'', the god of calamity demanded.

She balanced a silver dagger with gold lining and japanese carvings on the tip of her finger. Looking at it for a moment, she glanced at him again. '' To kill him, why else?'' The way she said it, made Yato's blood run cold. The distant and motionless voice of hers made him feel uncomfortable and on edge. What was wrong with this girl anyways?

''..Why do you want to kill him?'', he inquired between gritted teeth.

She put a finger to her mouth, striking a thinking pose and hummed. ''Hmm~ Ah. Well I guess it's because it's a fun thing to do.''

''The hell!? Are you being for real here!?'' He had to restrain himself from moving and attacking her. Without his shinki he couldn't do much. It was frustrating and made him mad.

She shrugged and then chuckled. Throwing her dagger up into the air, she caught it mere seconds after and held it out looking at Yato with a crazed look. '' Maybe, maybe not. I have reasons for being here, may it be to kill your shinki or maybe for another reason. You may find out in the next few days. For now I'm finished.'' Was all she said before throwing the dagger at him.

His reaction was too slow and it grazed his left cheek. Shocked he staggered back, though the moment he looked up the girl was gone and the lights went on as if nothing happened at all.

Looking behind him he searched for the dagger, but couldn't find it. Yato frowned. The next thing he knew was that he was falling onto his knees holding his cheeks in anguish. Small puffs of breath escaped his mouth as he tried to control the pain.

''Damnit the dagger was poisoned.'' He gritted out.

The world around him looked like a big hazy mess and it was hard to keep his eyes open. He struggled for a while, trying to get his body under control, but in the end he gave into the pain, falling onto his side in the middle of the street.

The last thing he could hear was a distant laughter.

* * *

><p>Hiyori sat at the door looking into the starlit sky with worry. Biting her bottom lip she glanced at Yukine and then at Kofuku.<p>

''It's been at least 5 hours since Yato left... I'm really worried. He didn't even tell us where he went.'' The girl stated with apprehension. The blonde boy and the god of poverty looked at her with sad eyes. ''He does that some times, you know. Leaving and then coming back one day after or maybe a week. It's normal.'' The pink-haired goddess said. Yukine only gritted his teeth in frustration and anger at his master's unreliability. He was his shinki, his partner! Why wouldn't he tell him. Did he not trust him at all? Why have secrets after all this time?

He clicked his tongue and turned around, stomping into the kitchen.

''Yukine-kun...'' Hiyori said, worry and sadness lacing her voice. Her eyes being casted down at the ground, trying to think about something that would lighten the mood.

''You shouldn't worry. He'll be back soon. Yato isn't reckless. He knows exactly what he can do alone and what not.'' Kofuku said, trying to cheer her up. Though said girl only gave a short sad smile and then looked outside again. She tried sniffing the air. A chance that maybe she could find his scent, but to make things worse, she couldn't. The girl tried as hard as she could but there was no sign whatsoever. Realizing this made her panic and she stood up, scaring Kofuku in the process, who was holding a cup and unfortunately let go of it, spilling it's content.

Hiyori turned around panicking. ''S-s-sorry! I di-didn't mean to!'' She stammered out clumsily. The god of poverty only shook her hands, signaling her that everything was alright. She glanced at Hiyori and became serious. ''Hiyori. If you trust Yato then you shouldn't worry. Of course it's not okay to not tell you guys where he went, but then again, everyone has his own secrets and reasons, right?'' Said girl only nodded sadly. Kofuku smiled at her. '' Trust him. He'll be back soon.''

They exchanged glances for a few seconds. Knowing she lost, Hiyori only nodded and sat down again.

There wasn't anything to worry about now was there?

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnnnnnnd finished.<strong>

**First of all.. I'm sorry it took so long! I kind of have a writer's block and I wasn't satisfied with how I wrote the chapter at first and had to change it many times... but now I'm actually quite happy with the outcome! **

**I hope you guys like it.. and.. I'm rlllllyyy sorry!**

**Also... excuse my bad english xD ( german person here haha)**


End file.
